Help Her
by LittleMiss543
Summary: When a friend of Ned's is being haunted Melinda does everything she can to help her. But with suspicious cuts and bruises and a five year old things might get a little bit too complicated. Can Melinda help? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

***********************************

Melinda, Jim and Delia are standing in the store. Mel has just finished serving a customer.

"Thank you, hope you come again soon," said Melinda handing over the bag to the customer. The customer walks out of the door while looking at what she has just bought.

"So, what you two up to tonight?" asked Delia towards Mel and Jim.

Mel and Jim look across towards each other briefly showing a cheeky grin.

"Erm, nothing," they both said quickly.

Delia notices the smiles and then grins herself, "oh, okay."

Ned comes into the room from the back carrying a heavy cardboard box. He puts it down on the table and turns towards Mel.

"Hey, er, Mel, do you think I could get off early today?"

Delia butts in before anyone can say anything turning towards her son.

"Why?"

Jim smiles at him and gently punches him on the arm.

"Got you a girlfriend?"

"No!" Ned replied quickly, giving Jim the evils.

"Didn't think so." A Jim smile then goes over to the box where he starts rummaging through the things inside.

"Hey," giving Jim the evils again before turning to his mum and Mel, "Anyway, I'm just going out with some friends."

"Names…" Delia said, she was becoming overprotecting which made Mel laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand so no one would see her.

"Cassie, and no she's not my girlfriend," Ned began; he looked over towards Jim who was trying his best not laugh.

"Her boyfriend just died in a car accident and she just wants a friend to talk to. "

"Aw, the poor girl. Yeah sure you can get off early. There's not much to do here anyway."

"Thanks, I'll just bring up the last box."

Ned walked into the back and down the stairs.

"You just let him take the evening off, do you?" Delia asked Mel once Ned had gone.

"Geese, Delia. Give the lad a break, she's just a friend."

"How do you know?" asked Delia suspiciously.

"Because she came round the other day and they went to get coffee together."

"WHAT!" Delia shouted, she then realised where she was and that there was a few other customers in the shop and calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. She seems fine though." Mel smiled weakly.

Before Delia could respond a girl around Ned's age walked through the door holding a little girls hand. The little girl looked no older than five and had a small bruise on her forehead. The girl looked nervous as she walked through the door, on her forehead there was several stitches which she had tried covering with her fringe.

"Hi, erm, is Ned here?" the girl asked nervously.

"Yeah, Cassie right? He'll be up in just a minute." Cassie nodded her head and moved out of the way for the last of the customers to leave the store. .

"Thanks."

While they're waiting for Ned Mel noticed a bruise on the younger girls stomach. Cassie's realised where Mel was looking and pulls down her t-shirt. Ned walks back upstairs with a smaller box than before.

"Hey Cassie, you alright?"

"Yeah, not bad. I hope you don't mind I brought Alice along."

"No that's fine, shall we get going?"

The three of them walked out of the door leaving Delia, Mel and Jim behind.

Once they had gone they all looked at each other.

"There's something not right about her, you agree don't you?"

"Are you sure you're not being overprotective again? Ned with a girl sends you over protectiveness into overload," joked Jim trying to lighten the mood.

"No I agree with Delia. There's something not right there."

A shadow figure appears in the corner. The ghost is wearing a hooded coat and not of their features can be made out.

"Help" said the ghost.

Melinda turned to face the ghost.

"What's your name?" she asked quickly not wanting the ghost to go.

"Help her," the ghost quickly said before disappearing much to Mel's disappointment.

"What? What was it?" Delia asked curiously.

"Help her. What does that mean?" she asked to no one in particular.

***********************************

**I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Please R&R! **

**Thanks **

**Little Miss x**


	2. Chapter 2 Quick Coffee

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to the people who read my previous chapter, hope you'll like the new one just as much. **

***********************************

Ned and Cassie were sitting outside Village Java quietly drinking a coffee while Alice was eating an ice cream and colouring in a small book.

"You're a great friend Ned. You do know that don't you?" asked Cassie breaking the silence.

"I do now," Ned replied. He laughed a little which broke the tension more.

"Thanks for doing this, you didn't have to."

"Cass, it's no problem. Really."

The top of Alice's ice cream fell off and dripped onto her top which caused her to begin crying.

"Cass... I've got... I've got ice cream down my top," Alice sobbed.

"Ally!" said Cassie, her voice rose slightly, "It's alright well just change it before he sees."

"Who see's," Ned asked curiously.

Before Cassie could answer her phone began to ring. She looked at the ID and quickly answered it.

"Hello... Hi dad...sorry..." Inaudible shouting could be heard from down the phone. "Sorry dad... yeah... sorry... we'll be right back."

Cassie put the phone down, her face turning slightly red. She turned towards Ned before standing up.

"Sorry we've got to go." She takes Ally's hand and they started to walk down the street.

"_Well that was weird" _Ned thought to himself.

********************

Ned was walking down the street towards the shop but he decided not to. He didn't want to go back too early only to be mocked about why he was back so early. Instead he turned around and started walking over to the park. As he was walking down the street he noticed Cassie and Ally with an older looking man, probably their father. He could hear them shouting at each other so he decided to get a little bit closed but not too close that they could see him.

"What did you think you were doing?" screamed the man.

"I'm sorry dad, we just went to get a drink," whispered Cassie, not wanting to make her dad mad. Their dad turned to look at Ally.

"And what have you got all down your t-shirt?" The little girl started to cry as she grabbed onto Cassie's leg not wanting to let go. Their dad noticed that people were starting to stair so he opened the car door.

"Hurry up and get in the car." The two girls started to climb in but they weren't fast enough for him so he pushed them from behind. He then walked round to the driver's side, got in and sped off down the street.

"_Nice dad," _Ned thought to himself.

********************

Mel and Delia were looking through paper work while Jim packed some antiques into a box when Ned walked through the door.

"Hey," he said casually hoping that no one would see that he was nervous about something.

"How did your date go?"asked Jim with a smile on his face. Ned glared at him then went over to sit on one of the chairs that were up for sale. He pulled out his phone and text Cassie to make sure that everything was okay.

Hi. Jst makin sure ur fine, u left kinda suddenly!

Im always ea 4 u 2 tlk. Ned x

"What's up?" asked Delia curiously. Ned looked up from his phone realising that everyone was looking at him.

"Nothing, why?"

"No reason." Everyone was quiet for a couple of seconds before Melinda broke the silence.

"So we could go back to mine and order in Pizza or something?"

Everyone agreed so they all walked out the door and into various cars. As they were walking out Ned looked at his phone to see that there was a message.

Hi. Yh soz bout tht. 4got 2 help dad wi

Shoppin 2day :( thnx neway. Cass x

Ned smiled and continued walking over to the car. But he was not entirely sure that Cassie was telling the truth.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	3. Chapter 3 Help Who?

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to the people who read my previous chapter, hope you'll like the new one just as much. **

***********************************

Everyone was sat around the dining room table at Mel and Jim's house when Ned's phone started to go off. He took the phone out of his pocket and stood up.

"Sorry I'll just be a minute," he said as he walked into the kitchen. He flipped open his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Cassie... Oh it was no problem... No honestly it's fine... Yeah Wednesday sounds great... Yeah that's fine... Okay I'll see you then." As he put the phone he walked back to the table were everyone was staring at him.

"Got another date then?" Jim joked as he sat down.

"No!"

"Who was it then?" asked Delia curiously.

"It was Cassie, but she wasn't asking for another date we were just arranging to go to the library to study..."

"Sure you were..." said Jim

"We were. And anyone she's brining her little sister Ally again."

"So you were just talking about going to the library?" asked Delia staring at Ned trying to see if he was lying or not.

"Yeah and she was just apologising for what happened today that's all."

"What hap...?" Melinda was cut off as she saw the ghost appear in the corner again. She still couldn't see his face but she felt his sorrow and guilt.

"She was happy once," the ghost said sadly.

"Who was?" Melinda asked. Everyone was now staring at her and in the direction of where she was looking.

"She was!" exclaimed the ghost starting to get angry not understanding why Melinda wasn't following his thoughts.

"Who?" she asked once again.

"She was!" he shouted making a few plates crash to the floor. This made everyone jump.

"Mel, what's happening?" Jim asked worriedly. Everyone could see that Mel was concentrating on the corner but whoever or whatever it was, it was making her weaker.

"Please tell me who?" she asked again, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker.

"It's getting worse! I've got to help her," he said slightly raising his voice.

"Who?"

"HER! I'VE GOT TO HELP HER!" As the ghost shouted Mel felt herself slip off the chair hitting her head lightly on the wall.

"That's just how she feels!" he laughed as he disappeared. Mel felt her eyes close as leaned in closer to the wall.

Mel opened her eyes slowly; she saw Jim, Ned and Delia hovering over her.

"Mel!" Jim said.

"You okay?" asked Ned. She sat up a bit her head throbbing from where she hit it. She nodded her head in response to Ned question as she felt the lump on her head.

"Same ghost from earlier?"

"Yeah" Melinda said quietly.

"You had a ghost earlier?" asked Ned, obviously Ned it had been when he had been out with Cassie, because he always heard about the new ghosts.

"Yeah, he came just after you left with Cassie."

"Who was it?" he asked becoming intrigued.

"I dunno but he keeps saying 'help her'."

"Help who? And with what?"

"No idea."

"So what did you and Cassie get up to today?" asked Delia trying to change the subject. She always hated it when they talked about ghosts, it always freaked her out.

"We talked, had a drink. You know the normal," he said replying to his mum's question. He then turned back to Melinda and carried on talking.

"You think this ghost has something to do with Cassie, because like I said earlier her boyfriend died a few weeks ago."

"I dunno. I don't think so. I haven't seen him but his voice is too deep to be her boyfriend. Has anyone else died recently that you know of?"

"Her mum died about six months ago," said Ned trying to think of other people who had died recently.

"No, it defiantly wasn't a woman's voice I heard."

"I dunno then. No I don't think anyone else died."

Both of them sat in silence on the sofa thinking.

Delia and Jim stood in the doorway listening on the conversation.

"Are you getting any of this because it's just going over my head," Jim joked.

"It's their secret little code; nobody knows what they're on about. I've tried loads of times to work it out but..." Delia sighed. Jim nodded in agreement. They walked over to the table and started gathering the plates and took them into the kitchen ready to be washed.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	4. Chapter 4 Brian Walker

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to the people who read my previous chapter, hope you'll like the new one just as much. **

***********************************

Ned and Cassie were walking through the corridors at school, they stop at Cassie's locker which she opens and starts to rummage around in looking for her books.

"So... What did you do yesterday? Sorry I left you so suddenly."

"You've said sorry like a thousand times, it's fine honestly. Anyway I didn't really do much, just went up to the park." Cassie nodded her head and continued looking for books.

"Cool. I had to help my dad with the shopping. Since my mum died he's not been right, he's really emotional and he just sits and stares at the TV."

"Yeah, I remember when my dad died my mum wasn't really the same. It gets better though. And you just have to remember that they'll always be there with you." Cassie looked as though she was about to cry so she quickly shut her locker.

"Yeah, I've got to go or I'll be late but I'll see you later yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah" She ran quickly down the hall and then turned left out of sight. _"Strange"_ Ned thought to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the direction of his classroom. _"She's probably just upset about her mum" _he thought trying to justify why Cassie had just ran off nearly in tears.

********************

Cassie and Ally were sat in the graveyard; Ally was running around with a doll while Cassie was sat by a tombstone. On the tombstone it read:

_Thomas Jones_

_12__th__ October 1991 – 14__th__ February 2009 _

_A beloved son_

_R.I.P_

"I can't believe you're gone... I miss you so much... I'm sorry... I know you want me to tell people... I just can't... I will though... I promise... For you" Tears began to fall down her face as she remembered some of the times that she had with her boyfriend.

********************

The ghost was stood in the corner as Mel and Jim walked through the door and into the hallway.

"Hey let me help you with those bags," said Jim taking the bags from Mel.

"Thanks," she replied as she took off her coat. Jim went into the kitchen and put them on the counter.

"She's not going to tell anyone her secret," the ghost said making himself known.

"What?" asked Mel as she turned around to face the ghost.

"You need to get her to tell you the secret."

"If I knew who you were or who you're talking about it might help."

The ghost walked out of the corner revealing him to Melinda. The man looked about 30 and was wearing jeans and a tatty t-shirt. Cuts and bruises were covering his arms and face which made Mel gasp. Jim was standing in the doorway not wanting to go any further afraid he would scare the ghost away.

"Thank you but this still doesn't really help. What's your name?" The man paused for a while and Mel hoped that he would answer. She hoped that she was not pushing im too far.

"Brian... Brian Walker," the ghost said quietly.

"Were you talking about Cassie before?" But before she could get an answer the man vanished, leaving her with lots of unanswered questions. _"Great" _she thought to herself. By this point Jim had walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Did you get a name?" he asked.

"Yeah, Brian Walker but I still have no idea who he is."

"Maybe's he's a kid from the school." Mel shook her head.

"No too old, maybe a teacher though. I dunno. This is all too complicated. I'll ask Ned see if he'll talk to Cassie for me."

At that moment Brian appeared in front of her once again. She looked straight at him hoping that he would answer her question from before.

"She needs help. HELP HER!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Cassie"

"How do you know her? Are you a brother? A friend? A teacher?" Brian shook his head. He couldn't tell her, no one could ever know how he knew her.

"How do you know her then?" Brian shook his head again.

"Please tell me," Mel begged.

"She must never know," he whispered.

"What?"

"SHE MUST NEVER KNOW!" Brian disappeared, himself afraid of what he'd just said and done. Mel was about to fall over but Jim steadied her.

"Hey, you alright." Mel couldn't speak, she was in shock. Instead she just simply nodded her head.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	5. Chapter 5 Reduced To Tears

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to the people who read my previous chapters, hope you'll like the new one just as much. **

***********************************

Mel and Ned were stood at the counter at talking while Delia was sorting new boxes and invoices.

"I just don't get it. If he wants me to know the secret why doesn't he tell me himself?" asked Mel, thinking to herself for a minute.

"Has Cassie said anything about anyone else dying lately?" asked Mel trying to get to the bottom of who this ghost was.

"No, not really" Ned said trying to remember what they did actually talk about, "she seems to be distant."

"Who wouldn't be? Her mum died and now her boyfriends died. It sucks a bit doesn't it?" said Delia looking up from a stack of papers. Both Mel and Ned glared at her causing her to look back at her papers.

"Sorry for butting in. I'll just... erm... I'm just going take this box down stairs," she said picking up the box she had been looking through and hurrying down to the basement. They both laughed at how uncomfortable Delia had been by been stared down by them.

"Maybe she just wanted someone to talk to?" said Mel trying to think of people who this Brian could be.

"Yeah, like a councillor or psychologist or something." Mel nodded her head.

Brian suddenly appeared and Mel could sense that he was angry. As he appeared he caused two antique pots to fall to the floor.

"NO!"

"What?" asked Mel turning to face Brian.

"I'm no councillor or whatever!" he said calming down a little.

"Then who are you?" Mel asked, annoyed by the fact that she repeatedly had to ask this question and getting no answer.

"Is he here?" asked Ned looking around the room.

"Yeah, he's over by the shelves."

"Look, what do you want with Cassie? She's done nothing wrong. What do you want from her? You do anything to her and I'll... I'll..." Ned didn't know what to say next, what could he do to a ghost he couldn't exactly hit him.

"NO! I'd never do anything to hurt her!"

"He said he'd never do anything to hurt her," Mel said to Ned trying to calm him down. She put her hand on his shoulder indicating to him that he should sit down before he did anything drastic.

"What do you want then?" asked Ned after he had calmed down.

"I need her to tell someone."

"Tell them what?" asked Mel, Ned had got up again. His angry was rising.

"What does she need to tell us? Why can't you just tell us?" A tear came to his eye which made Mel's maternal instincts kick in and pull him into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. Calm down." He sat down on the chair and buried his face in his hands. After a few minutes he raised his head and said gently,

"Why? Why does she have to tell us? Why can't you?"

"NO! SHE NEEDS TO TELL YOU NOT ME!" His anger caused another pot to fall from the shelf. Once again he disappeared without answering the question.

"What happened did he go?" asked Ned softly. Mel nodded her head and wiped away his tears. Delia had heard all the commotion so rushed the stairs and into the store.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the smashed pots and her son sat down reduced to tears.

"Ghost"

After about 10 minutes Ned had stood up and his eyes and face was tear free. From the corner of the room Mel heard a voice.

"She's with Ally and they're crying. She's packing a bag with... OH NO!" Brian was back and he was calm. However Mel could hear the worry in his voice. She turned to look at him, some of the cuts and bruises had disappeared.

"Please tell me what's happening." It took Brian a couple of minutes to answer, and by the time he did both Ned and Delia were looking in the same direction as Mel as though they could see him too.

"She's gonna run... She's gonna run away... With Ally... You have to stop them!

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	6. Chapter 6 Running Away

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to the people who read my previous chapters, hope you'll like the new one just as much. **

***********************************

"_She's gonna run... She's gonna run away... With Ally... You have to stop them!"_

Mel stared in shock as she looked blankly at the ghost.

"What are you just standing here for? You have to help her," said Brain, she could hear the panic in his voice. She turned to face Ned and Delia who both wore confused expressions.

"Ned, do you know where Cassie lives?" asked Mel in a rush heading over to the door.

"Yeah, just outside of Grandview. Why?"

"She's gonna run, she's in danger." Ned's face dropped, he couldn't stand to hear that the girl he cared about was in danger instead he followed Mel to the door.

"You'll watch the store?" asked Mel to a shocked Delia who just nodded in return. She too was shocked at the fact, she knew something wasn't right, deep down, when she had first met her but now it was actually coming true. She couldn't take it the girl was so nice, why did it have to happen to her?

Mel and Ned ran out to Mel's car and got inside. They started the car and sped up leaving passersby confused at why these two people were in such a rush.

They pulled up at an old Victorian house; it didn't look like all the others on the street. It looked much more worn out and dirtier. They got out of the car and ran up to the murky white front door.

"CASSIE? CASSIE?" yelled Mel as she banged on the door. Ned walked round to the some of the windows trying to see if he could see through them, unfortunately he couldn't because the blinds were shut in every window. _Weird _he thought to himself, _it's the middle of the day, why would people keep their blinds closed? _He didn't have time to think about it, he had to help find Cassie.

"Cassie? Are you here?" he asked walking back round to where Mel was stood.

"Any luck?" she asked already knowing the answer, he shook he head. They both sighed as a man came out of the front door. He was holding a beer in his hand and looked like he hadn't shaven in days.

"What is all the yelling about? Who are you?" he screamed looking over at Mel and Ned who where just stood helplessly on the drive way.

"Sorry. I'm Melinda Gordon and this is Ned, he's one of your daughter's friends..." began Mel.

"She has friends?" he laughed. Ned glared over at him but Mel continued trying to ignore what she has just said.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" asked Mel calmly.

"No why should I?" he asked taking another sip of his drink.

"Because we think that she might have run away, do you have any idea of where she might go or why she might have run away?"

"WHAT?!" shouted the man, throwing his can of beer onto the garden.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" asked Mel once again.

"NO! I told you before, why should I?"

"Because you're her dad!" Ned screamed back, his heart was racing. How could this man just act like this? He was her dad!

"Ned," said Mel causing him to look round at her, she shook her head telling him it wasn't the time or place to start a yelling match. "Look she's in danger do you have any idea where she might have gone?" she asked again.

"Yeah she's in danger alright. I'll kill her when I find her." Ned and Mel looked at each in shock and then back at Cassie's dad. He saw their shock and laughed. "Not literally, she'll just be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, okay," said Mel still shocked.

"Look, I know we didn't get off on the right foot," started her dad, Ned snorted which made Mel elbow him in the side. "I... I just want what's best for my little girls."

"Yeah right," Ned said under his breath as he walked back to the car, he hung his head trying not to show that he was upset. Mel looked back at Cassie's dad.

"Sorry about Ned, he's just a bit worried. Well, we'll tell you if we see her." Her dad nodded his head and walked back inside while Mel walked to the car.

********************

Ned stormed back into the store nearly knocking a woman out of the way, Mel said a quick sorry to the woman and followed.

"Ned!" she shouted as he walked into the back.

"Ned?" asked Delia wondering what was up with her son. Mel walked into the back as Delia finished with the last customer, she saw Ned pacing up and down with his hands on his head.

"Something's not right, he didn't care but then he did, something's not right." Mel went over to him and hugged him as Delia walked into the room.

"I know but you shouldn't have acted like that. She'll be okay, she's not with him. We still don't know where she is but at least she isn't with him." He nodded his head and walked back into the shop followed by the two women.

"You didn't find her then?" asked Delia sympathetically.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" snapped Ned as he rested his head on the counter.

"NED!" Delia shouted back. Mel sighed.

"Look, why don't we..." she was cut off as she saw Cassie walk through the door carrying Ally in her arms. Ally looked unconscious with blood and bruises covering her entire body. Mel looked up at Cassie who looked shocked and nervous but also had the look of fear in her eyes. It was obvious she had been crying, the tears had mixed with blood which was coming from a cut on the top of her head and they were now dripping down her cheeks.

"Cassie?" said Mel causing both Ned and Delia look up; they all shared the same look of shock on their faces.

"Please, help her," begged Cassie walking further into the store.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	7. Chapter 7 It Was Him

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to the people who read my previous chapters, hope you'll like the new one just as much. **

***********************************

"_Please, help her," begged Cassie walking further into the store._

"Cassie, Oh my gosh. What happened?" asked Mel walking over to her still on shock.

"Nothing, she just fell and then she wouldn't open her eyes." Mel went to take Ally from her but Cassie pulled her back.

"Cassie, you need to tell us the truth," said Ned walking over to her.

"I did. She just... fell. Please. Help her." Ned went to take Ally this time Cassie let him. He walked over to the counter which Mel was clearing off and laid Ally down.

"Delia, will you run over and fetch Jim." Delia nodded and ran out of the store towards the fire house. Mel went into the back to fetch some clean white material which she used to wipe up some of the blood.

"Cassie, no one can help you if you don't tell us the truth," said Ned once again leading her into a chair.

"I... I told the...truth. We... we were playing... hide and seek... in the woods... and... and I... I just saw her laying there. That's... that's the...truth. I promise," she said through sobs. Ned sat down next to her and starting rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay," he said to sooth her. "What about your cuts?"

"Er... er... I... I fell... I tripped over... I tripped over a branch when I saw her."

"Okay, it'll all be okay," he said still soothing her. Jim ran through the store doors less than a minute later with his medical bag followed by Delia and Bobby. The two paramedics run up to Ally and start tending to her while the rest walk to Cassie.

"Ally? Ally can you hear me? Ally open your eyes," said Jim gently shaking her.

"How did this happen?" asked Bobby. Jim carried on looking over Ally, cleaning up some of the cuts and checking her breathing. Mel took Bobby to the side.

"Apparently they were playing in the woods and she just found her lying there but..." started Mel in a hushed voice so no one could hear them.

"You don't think it's the truth?" asked Bobby, Mel shook her head. Bobby walked over to Cassie who had calmed down but was still crying. Cassie looked up at Bobby and wiped her eyes.

"Looks like you could do with some stitches on that cut." Cassie nodded her head as Bobby went to get something from the bag. He came back and started to clean up the cut. The bleeding stopped once Bobby finished with the cuts and he wiped up the last of the remaining blood from her face.

"There we go, all done," he said comfortingly.

"Thanks," said Cassie is a weak voice. Bobby got up and walked over to Jim who had just finished taking her blood pressure.

"We're going to have to take her into the hospital to get her checked over and properly looked at." said Jim turning to face everyone. Bobby went out to the ambulance to get things ready for transport.

"NO! Can't you just look at her here? I mean you've done most of it anyway," asked Cassie getting up out of the chair and walking towards Ally.

"No, she needs to be properly taken care of by doctors and an MRI to see why she's not woken up yet." Cassie paced up and down the room trying to think of something.

"Oh no, what's dad going to say when he finds out? I'm gonna be dead," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" asked Mel.

"Nothing." She shook her head to emphasis the point.

"Cassie, please tell us the truth. We need to go to the hospital."

"Okay." Bobby walked into the store wheeling a stretcher which they lifted Ally's fragile body onto. As they put her into the ambulance Cassie began talking again. "Just don't tell my dad okay," she looked round at their confused faces. "He'll get worried and he'll start to panic. I just don't want to tell him yet, until we know what's wrong." Mel and Jim nodded as she climbed into the ambulance behind her sister. The ambulance sped off leaving Ned, Mel and Delia all stunned.

"Ned can you please try and find out what _really _happened because she is definitely not telling the truth," asked Mel as they walked into the store again.

"Yeah sure, I'll go meet her at the hospital later." Mel nodded. At that moment Brian appeared in the corner.

"It was him, he did it to her. She has to tell the secret." Mel once again sensed the panic in his voice. As soon as he appeared he disappeared again.

"Yeah I'll go with you."

"Why?" asked Ned.

"Ghost." Delia and Ned nodded in knowing what she meant. After a couple of minutes Delia spoke.

"Go now. I'll watch the store for you."

"You sure?" Delia nodded as they both left the store and got into the car. She watched as the car sped off and hoped to herself that Cassie and Ally would be okay.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	8. Chapter 8 Somethng From A Movie

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

**Thanks to everyone who's read my previous chapters! **

***********************************

Melinda, Ned and Cassie were sat in the waiting room in the hospital; Cassie was staring into space while Ned and Melinda were trying to get her to talk.

"Cassie, please. Tell us the truth," asked Ned walking over and sitting in the chair next to her. Cassie sighed and sank lower into the chair.

"I can't. He'll kill me."

"Who will?"

"Cassie, do you know someone called Brian?" asked Melinda handing her and Ned a bottle of cola.

"No," she said as she took a drink of the cola.

"Are you sure? Brian Walker." Cassie shook her head. At the same time Brian appeared in the doorway shaking his head also.

"No, she won't know me as Brian say Shortey. Shortey from the chat rooms," Melinda looked at him confused but still asked anyway.

"Do you know someone called Shortey? From the chat rooms." Cassie eyes widened in horror as she started to panic.

"What? What did he tell you?" she asked as she stood up out of the chair.

"Nothing," said Melinda confused.

"Good." Cassie ran out of the room leaving both Melinda and Ned shocked and confused.

********************

Cassie was standing outside Ally's room looking in through the window. Ally was lying on the bed with doctors and nurses working on her, tubes and wires were linked up to different parts of her body. Cassie had tears in her eyes as she looked; it looked like something out of a movie. A few minutes later Ned walked over to her.

"Hey," he said casually like they were meeting up at school or something.

"Hi," she murmured quietly.

"So, this Shortey. Who is he?"

"Some guy I met on the internet. We've chatted a bit but I don't really know who he is." Ned nodded and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry. I know you just want to help but I can't tell you what's going on."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"It's complicated," she sighed.

"Come back to the room, just sit and have a drink or something," he said changing the subject so that she wouldn't get upset or mad again. Cassie nodded her head and they went back into the room together.

********************

"So, do you want to call your dad to tell him what's happened?" asked Melinda breaking the silence.

"NO! I can't."

"Why?" Brian appeared once again but this time he was sat in the chair next to Cassie's with Ned on the other side comforting her.

"Tell her I'm here."

"Cassie, I know this is going to sound strange but Brian… I mean… Shortey's here. His ghost is here," she said sitting down directly across from Cassie.

"He's dead?" asked Cassie both shock and sadness in her voice.

"Sorry, I thought you knew," said Mel sympathetically as she rubbed her hand.

"Tell her that people will help her if she tells them," said Brian rubbing her back. Cassie lifted her head and looked at Melinda as she felt his hand on her back. Melinda nodded and smiled.

"He says you need to tell people."

"Tell you what?"

"About her dad."

"Something about your dad?"

"Erm… Oh," Cassie didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell them the truth but would they believe her? What would happen to her if she did?

"What is it about your dad?" Cassie shrugged her shoulders still wondering what to do.

"Has he got something to do with what's happened?" Cassie didn't know if it was the right decision but she had to do it. If not for her, for Ally who was helplessly lying in a hospital bed down the hall.

Slowly she nodded her head.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	9. Chapter 9 Moment Of Truth

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

***********************************

"_Has he got something to do with what's happened?" Cassie didn't know if it was the right decision but she had to do it. If not for her, for Ally who was helplessly lying in a hospital bed down the hall._

_Slowly she nodded her head. _

"What?" Cassie sighed as she began to talk, _"Moment of truth," _she thought to herself.

"We weren't in the woods. Dad got really angry when we came back in, we were only got five minutes. We were just going to get him some more scotch before he ran out and started to get angry. It's all my fault. I should have stopped him," she began to cry. "I thought he was just going to hit me like usual but he didn't. He started to hit Ally and... and then... he... threw her at the wall. It's all my fault..."

"No it's not," Ned said soothing her again. "It's his fault not yours."

"How long has he been doing this?" she asked getting up out of her chair. Cassie shrugged her shoulders.

"Just... A couple of months after mum died. It's just stress that's all. He's upset. He's..." said Cassie starting to defend him.

"No, we need to tell the police about this. He can't carry on doing this to you."

"NO! I can handle this."

"You shouldn't have to." Cassie buried her head in her hands and sobbed harder. Ned and Melinda both looked at each other not knowing what to do or say.

Jim walked into the room, at first not noticing that Cassie was upset and both Ned and Melinda were worried.

"Cassie you can go and... What's up?" he asked finally realising.

"Her dad's done all this. Since her mum's died he's been hitting Cassie and lately he's started hitting Ally.

"She needs to go talk to the police and social services," said Jim looking over towards Ned and Cassie.

"NO! They'll split us up. They can't do that," she said. She heard all what they had been saying and didn't like them talking about her, they could at least talk to her. "Hey, it'll be alright, they won't split you up. I promise," said Ned comfortingly as she stood up. Everyone was now standing none of them really knew what to say to her. It wasn't something any of them did every day.

"NO! They'll split the three of us up."

"Three?" Melinda and Ned said at the same time.

"I mean two," she said through sobs.

"What do you mean by the three of us?" Ned asked curiously not accepting any of her excuses.

"Nothing. I just still think that there are three of us that's all."

"Have you got another sister?" said Melinda trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"No."

"Brother?"

"No."

"Please tell us the truth. We can help you all." Cassie started shaking her head wanting everyone to leave her alone as her phone rang. She answered the phone and put it to her hear leaving everyone just as confused as they were earlier.

"Hello... Oh hey... Yeah it was him. What are we going to do?... I'm at the hospital why?... Okay, I'll see you in a bit then... Bye." As she out the phone down they all stared at her.

"Have you got a brother?" asked Melinda again but this time more slowly.

"Yeah. Kieran..." Melinda nodded her head thanking her for finally answering them with the truth.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Not Dad

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters in it. **

***********************************

"Where is he?" asked Melinda after a few minutes while everyone let the new information sink in.

"I dunno," Cassie answered looking at the ground, not wanting to look into anyone's eyes. When she did look up everyone was staring at her waiting for her to tell the truth. "At home I think, yeah, he'll be at home." Tears were coming to her eyes again threatening to spill.

"Is you dad in?" asked Ned. Cassie looked at her watch before answering.

"I dunno. Probably not, he'd probably be at the pub by now." They all gave her a concerned look. "Kieran's gonna be fine, he's on his way over. That was him on the phone."

"You sure?" asked Jim who walked over to be at Melinda's side. Cassie nodded her head. "You can go see Ally now if you want." Cassie smiled as she walked through the door and out into the hallway. Melinda sighed.

"What?" asked Jim.

"I just hope she's going to be okay now."

"Me too," said Ned.

********************

Cassie walked through the door into a small room. Ally was laid on the bed in the middle of the room, tubes still attached to her body. Cassie gasped once again as she saw how fragile she looked.

"Hey, I'm sorry Ally. I didn't know he was going to do that to you. I promise I'm going to be a better sister when you wake up," said Cassie to a sleeping Ally as she sat on the chair next to the bed.

********************

Melinda, Ned and Jim were stood outside looking in through the window at Ally and Cassie.

"Poor girls, just think about what they've been through," said Jim. Melinda sighed as she leaned into his chest.

A young man about eighteen years old walked towards the three of them.

"Erm... I'm Kieran. I'm looking for my sisters, Ally and Cassie," he said.

"Yeah, they're just through there," said Ned pointing towards the door. He looked back at Melinda giving her a look which said 'She _was_ telling the truth."

********************

Kieran walked through the door and went over to hug Cassie.

"Hey Cass" She smiled weakly at him before looking back at Ally. Melinda walked through the door followed by Ned. Jim waited outside but still looked in through the window.

"Cassie, you need to tell the police about your dad."

"You told them, why?" said Kieran looking between Cassie and Melinda, his voice slightly raised.

"It wasn't my fault they just… guessed."

"JUST GUESSED. You know how much trouble you're going to be in? He's going to kill you."

"I know that's what I'm scared of," said Cassie quietly looking at the floor hoping that it would swallow her up right there.

"It'll be alright," said Melinda reassuringly.

"Yeah. Ok. At least you can go home and have a nice long sleep. We have to go home and face him, have no food, and get beaten a bit then sent down to the basement," started Kieran, his voice raising. Melinda could hear the anger in his voice but she could also hear fear.

"Kieran don't, Please," begged Cassie trying to calm him down.

"No it's not fair anymore. People think they can just shove they're nose into other people's business and then just magically sort it out. It doesn't work like that."

Two police men walked in after quickly chatting to Jim outside who had directed them to the room.

"Great, PC Plod's come to the rescue," he said sarcastically.

"Now, now, we're just here to get some details." Kieran sighed shaking his head.

"Would you please step into the waiting room," the taller one asked pointing out the way with his arm. Cassie was about to follow his direction but was stopped by Kieran who grabbed her wrist.

"Why should we?" he said standing in front of Cassie as if he was defending her.

"Kieran please we should just go," Cassie begged.

"No. We can look after ourselves right?" Cassie looked as though she was about to object. "Right?" Cassie nodded her head and sighed. She shot a apologetic look over at Ned, who just walked out of the room.

"Mel, will you come with us for a minute?" asked the shorter police man. Melinda nodded and followed them out of the room.

"Now look, you've gone crying to that woman and now she's gonna tell everything to the police," Kieran yelled turning around to face Cassie who now had tears running down her face.

"Stop shouting, you're turning into dad."

"I AM NOT TURNING INTO DAD!" he yelled as he raised his arm to slap Cassie.

***********************************

**Thanks for reading this chap. Please R&R.**

**Little Miss x**


	11. Chapter 11 Into The Light

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of the characters**

***********************************

"_I AM NOT TURNING INTO DAD!" he yelled as he raised his arm to slap Cassie. _

His hand froze in mid air shocked by what he was actually about to do. Slowly he lowered back down to his side.

"See," she yelled as she ran out of the room.

*******************

Cassie ran into the waiting room and was stopped as she ran into Ned's arms. He hugged her as he realised what had happened.

"Please help us. I don't care if we have to go into foster homes. Just don't split me and Ally up." She sobbed into Ned's arms as he rubbed her back to sooth her.

"Sshh. Everything will be alright, sshh."

"What's just happened?"

"Kieran, he's... He's turning into dad," she sobbed.

"Look we'll give you a minute or two to calm down and then we'll come back in to talk about this. Okay?" Cassie nodded her head as the policemen left the room.

Melinda looked over as Brian appeared.

"Tell her everything will be okay," he said with sadness in his voice. Melinda nodded and turned to face Cassie who had calmed down slightly but still crying.

"Brian's here and he says that things are going to get better now." Cassie nodded as she wiped her eyes and looked up.

"Is that for me?" asked Brian with a smile on his face looking over to his left.

"The light?" Brian nodded with a smile. "Yeah that's for you. Cassie Brian's crossing over now."

"Wait," Cassie said. Everybody looked at her. "I just want to know why you suddenly started talking to me, you just started talking to me like a mate." Brian smiled as her began to speak.

"Because I wanted to see how my daughter was." As he said it Melinda looked at him shocked.

"What? What's he saying?"

"Brian is your father."

"What? What do you mean? How?" Melinda listened as Brian told her which then she repeated to Cassie.

"They gave you up when you were a baby because they wanted you to have a better life. They were really poor and they couldn't afford to take care of you, they just wanted a better life for you."

"So my dad isn't my biological dad," she said as a smile started to spread across her face.

"Yeah," Ned replied. "You're not related."

"Is my mum still alive?" she asked hoping that she still had some family who could take care of her.

"No she died a couple of years after you were born, car crash," said Brian tears of both happiness and sadness in his eyes. His daughter finally knew who she was but he was upset as he remembered his wife. Melinda's eyes also filled up with tears as she shook her head.

"No she died in a car crash shortly after you were born." Cassie nodded as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Tell her she has a brother, Tom Walker. He's twenty four and lives in New York. He'll take care of them both."

"Both?" asked Melinda confused.

"Yeah, you can't split Ally and Cassie up," he laughed causing Melinda to laugh too. Brian gently stroked Cassie's face before walking into the light. Melinda told her about her brother before the two policemen came back in. The policemen started talking to Cassie who now had a smile across her face knowing that she would finally be happy again.

***********************************

**So that's the end, thanks to everyone who's read the story and kept with it. **

**Little Miss x**


End file.
